A Trip to the Past
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Willy, Lisa, Misty, Kyle and Jack all go to the past to see what their parents were like, but something bad happes! (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Off to Work

It was nice cold day. Winter was near. Everyone was getting ready to go to work. Let's go check on a cute family!

We find Dudley and Kitty fast asleep in bed. But, their clock began to go off, which woke them both up. It was woke their youghest son, Jack up too. He began to cry cause the noise scared him. Dudley got up, and rocked him back and forth to calm him down.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"Should we take the kids to work?"

"Why? They need to be at school."

"You know they love going to work with us."

"Alright fine."

Kitty kissed her husband got dressed for work. Dudley set Jack back in his crib and sat on the bed just thinking about going back to sleep. Kitty woke up the kids and they were so happy to go to work with their parents.

"Are we gonna beat up Snaptrap?" Willy said happy.

"If he's doing something bad."

"I'll beat him up with my claws." Lisa said shotting her claws out.

Soon, everyone ate and they were on their way to tuff! Once they got there everyon said hi to their kids. Dudley took the boys, while Kitty took the girls.

"Agent Puppy and Kastwell! In my office!" Yelled the Chief.

"I'll be right back. Willy watch Jack for a second." Dudley said leaving.

Kitty was alright in there. Dudley closed the door and sat down. They talked about something for a while.

"Wait! So Snaptrap and Bird brain are working together?" Dudley said.

"Yes! Now go stop them."

"What about the kids?" Kitty asked.

"We'll just leave them with Keswick." Dudley said grabbing Kitty's hand.

The kids saw their parents grab their blaster and hand cuffs. Dudley told them all, that they had to go in Keswick's lab and stay there until they get back.

"Alright, Kitty. Let's go!"

They ran out fo the building, and jumped in the car. The kids saw them leave.

"Now what?" Misty asked.

"We should go to the past!" Willy said.

"What if we mess up the time?"

"We won't. I'll ask Keswick." Lisa asked.

She looked for Keswick, but he wasnt there. She took the watch, and got near her siblings. She pressed the button and they were on their way to the past.


	2. A Meeting

It's been a few years back. The kids were back in the past now. They saw a white dog,talking to a tan cat. But then, the white dog was gone!

THe kids knew Snaptrap was up to it. They went into his cave, and saw all the bad guys beat up, just not Snaptrap.

"Yo, rat dude...You have something that doesnt belong to you." Dudley said.

"Here take it!"

Dudley just wanted his chew toy back. The kids knew they had to do something about that. Willy ran up to Snaptrap and grabbed the rat from him. He ran away, and Dudley stopped him.

"Hey, who are you?"

"Le'ts just say, I'm your first born."

"First born?" Dudley said not knowing what he just said.

"I got to go..."

Willy began to run off, but the a ton of tuff agents where around him and Dudley. His brothers and sisters all ran up to Dudley and hugged.

"Hey, what the are you kids doing?"

"You're our dad." Misty said.

"That's him Chief!" Kitty yelled pointing at Dudley.

"How did you get Snaptrap?" THe Chief said.

"I just wanted my chew toy back. It was him." Dudley said pointing at Willy.

"Whoa! I'm just from the furture..." Willy said backing away.

"You're coming with us." Kitty said hand cuffing them all.

Soon they were all at tuff. Dudley and the kids were put in a room. Kitty was talking to the Chief, when she had to watch them for a while. She went into the room, and sat down at a desk. Dudley and the kids looked at her like she was gonna do something bad to them.

"I'm not gonna kill you." Kitty said crossing her arms.

"You won't kill your own husband and kids." Lisa said.

"What?"

"You're married to him. Dudley Puppy." Willy said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm getting married?" Dudley said.

"After you join tuff."

"Oh, he's not joining tuff." Kitty said smiling.

"I think we better go..." Lisa said getting the watch out.

"Wait! What's that?" Kitty said looking at it.

"It let's us go to the past." Willy said.

"You shouldnt be here." Dudley said.

"Shut it." Kitty said looking at Dudley.

"Make me."

Kitty grabbed her blaster and aimed it at Dudley. He grabbed her and hit her. Soon they began to fight. The kids went back to present.


	3. The Worst Time Ever

The kids got back to tuff. Only, it was different. They walked out of Keswick's lab. They didnt see their dad's things anywhere. They saw Kitty at her desk. They ran up to her and Lisa tapped her. Kitty turned around, and saw the 4 kids looking at her. (Uh oh, where's Jack)

"Can I help you kids?"

"Umm, yea. Have you seen this dog." Willy said pulling out a photo of Dudley.

"I havent seen him in like 2 years."

"Does he work here?" Lisa asked.

"Nope. I hate him."

"Oh no! We messed up the time line!" Misty yelled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kitty asked.

"That dog, is your husband, and where you're kids." Willy said.

Kitty didnt say anything for a second. But the someone came up behind her wrapped their arms around her. The kids didnt like this one person at all. It was Eric!

"Hey, Eric."

"Hey, babe. Who are these kids?" Eric said looking at them.

"We're her's." They all said crossing their amrs.

"4 kids."

"Wait 4?...Where's Jack!" Willy yelled.

Just then the Chamleon came into the tuff building. Kitty got out her blaster, and tryed to get him. But then, Eric grabbed Kitty and tied her up. The kids tryed to save her, but they couldnt. THey knew they had to find their dad.

"We have to get, dad." Lisa said.

"Well lets go then!" Misy said.

They ran out of the building, and ran all the way to their grandma's house. The kids banged on the door and rang the door bell. Peg opened the door and saw all 4 kids at the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Does, Dudley Puppy live here?" WIlly asked.

"Yes, he does."

She let them in got Dudley. SHe knocked on his bedroom door. Dudley walked down the stairs with something in his arms.

"Where did you get that baby, DUdley?" Peg whispered as they walked down the stairs.

"I found him in the yard."

Dudley and Peg sat on the couch, and looked at the kids.

"Who are these kids?" Dudley asked.

"We need your help!" Lisa said.

"What? Why?"

"We lost our brother, and our mom is gone."

"Who's your brother?"

"Jack Puppy. Here's a picture." Willy said showing him.

"Him? He's in my arms." Dudley said showing them. "He's so cute!"

"Will, now can you help us save our mom?" Misty said.

"Um...Sure?" Dudley said.

They all got in a car and drove around town. Willy told them everything that he needed to know.

"Whoa! So, I have all you guys?" Dudley asked.

"Yes. Also the cat we're saving is your wife."

"What? I'm my partner in life is a cat!?"

"It's not that bad. You like it." Lisa said.

Before anyone could answer they heard a scream. Dudley stopped the car, and they all got out and ran into a building. It was like a warehouse. It had some boxes in some places. Kitty was tied up in a chair in the middle of the warehouse. She heard foot steps, and look up. She saw Dudley and the 5 kids.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kitty asked.

"We're here to help you." Lisa said.

Dudley walked up to her, and untied her.

"D-Dudley? Is that really you?"

"Yep."

Once she was untied, Kitty hugged him. Dudley hugged her back. THe kids didnt know what was going on.

"I want you back, Kitty." Dudley said lettting her go.

"You do?"

"Yea. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I guess we're back together, then."

They kissed each other, but then something shot Dudley in the back. The kids screamed as he got shot. Eric shot him. He grabbed Dudley and used his claws on him. His arms and chest were bleeding. Dudley got away Eric. Soon, his shirt was covered with blood. Kitty helped him up, and told him to wait outside with the kids.

"I'm not leaving you again, Kitty."

"No, you have to go."

"But..."

"Now!"

THe kids grabbed Dudley and they left. Kitty turned to Eric. She gasped and then screamed.


	4. Really Bad Fight

Outside the warehouse, Dudley and the kids just heard Kitty scream. They saw on the 2nd floor the window broke. Eric was hanging out the window. Kitty pushed him off, and Dudley covered the kids so they wouldnt see what just happened.

"Dad! Your arms and chest, are still bleeding." Willy said.

"It's better than I go, than any of you."

Dudley laid on his side, curled up in a ball. His whole body was shutting down now.

Back with Kitty. It was just her and the Chameleon. They fought, until there was a winner. He shot Kitty down. She got back up and kicked him.

"Put your hands up, Agent Katswell!"

Kitty ran away from him. But then the Chameleon stuck out his tough, and grabbed her legs. She fell on her stomach and was being pulled closer to him.

Back with Dudley and the kids. Dudley was shaking, from losing a lot of blood. But then he heard Kitty scream. THey all looked at the warehouse. Dudley saw through a window. the Chameleon was lighting firework, but he didnt see Kitty. He got up and ran into the warehouse. THe kids followed him.

"Dad! Wait up!" Misty yelled.

Dudley stopped at the front doors and looked behind him.

"You can't be here. It's not safe." DUdley said bending down.

"You're not safe in there."

Dudley hugged them all, and told them go hide somewhere, and stay there no matter what happens. Dudley opened the door, and she saw Kitty on the floor. He ran over to her and laid her on her back.

"Dudley?"

"I'm here Kitty."

"You're bleeding!" Kitty said sitting up.

"Yea. But, we have to get out of here."

Kitty looked at the fireworks, and they didnt have that much time. Dudley tired to find the Chameleon, but he couldnt.

"Come on, Dudley. Forget him."

They ran out of the building The kids saw them. Dudley stopped, and Kitty turned to him. They were just a few feet away from the front door. The kids saw him stop, and were wondering why he stopped.

"Dudley, let's go."

He looked up at Kitty. He pushed her out, and door, and then the doors shut on them. The kids ran over to Kitty, who was trying to opened the door.

"Mom, don't worry, he's a kick-butt fighter."

"I hope you're right."

THey ran away from the building. Soon it blew up. Kitty covered the kids as it blew up.

After everything was done, they were looking for Dudley. Kyle found something. It was part of his shirt. Soon, Kitty found his arm, and pulled him out. Dudley had blood all over him. Willy and covered Kyle and Jack's eyes from seeing this.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Lisa said.

Dudley slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at Kitty. He had the tail of the Chameleon in his fist.

"I...got your...bad guy..." Dudley said before closeing his eyes.

"Dudley! Dudley stay with me, please." Kitty said trying to open his eyes.

SHe called 911, and soon they were al the hospital.


	5. See You Soon

It's been 5 hours later. Dudley was in the hospital. Kitty and the kids were waiting for him. Hoping that he is ok. Kitty held Kyle and Jack in her arms, and rocked them to sleep. Willy, Lisa and Misty were asleep on the floor. Kitty closed her eyes, thinking about Dudley. But then she felt a shoulder on her hand.

"Are you Kitty Katswell?" Asked a nurse.

"Y-yes?"

"Dudley is awake."

Kitty woke up the kids, and they walked to the room Dudley was in. The nurse opened the door, and they all walked in. She shut the door.

"Hey guy." Dudley said weak.

"Oh, Dudley! We were so worried!" Kitty said hugging him.

Just then, the door flew opened. It was Peg and Kitty's mom. They started yelled at each other. Then, Dudley and Kitty started yelled at each other. Soon they were all yelling at each other.

"You did this to my son!" Peg yelled.

"It wasnt my fault!" Kitty yelled back.

"Mom! Stop yelling at her!" Dudley said.

"Shut it, you stupid mutt!" Kitty's mom yelled at Dudley.

"Don't call my son a mutt!" Peg yelled.

Then a nurse came in. She stopped the fighting.

"Dudley? Are these people bothering you?" Asked the nurse.

"Yes! Her, and her!" Dudley pointing to his mom, and Kitty's mom.

The nurse took them our of the room and shut the door. Dudley's heart went up a lot, but then he calmed down.

"You ok dad?" Willy asked.

"Yea I'm fine."

"Soooo, are you guys dating?" Lisa asked.

"Yea. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Come on, tell us." Kitty said.

"You guy are ment to be." Misty said.

"We are?" Dudley and Kitty said.

"Yep. You get married and have us." Willy said.

"So, I'm gonna be pregnant 5 times!?" Kitty said freaked out a little.

"Hahah! Better watch out, Kitty." Dudley said crossing his arms.

"Well, you have 6 but she died at 2." Lisa said.

"Oh."

They talked for a while. Soon, the kids had to go back to their time line.

"So, I guess we'll see you in a few years." Dudley said.

"Yep! But rember, wait till you're married." Willy said.

"You're to yough to know about that stuff."

"Well mom had to explain it to you a little." Lisa said laughing a little.

The all laughed, just not Dudley. He just rolled his eyes. Dudley and Kitty hugged each other, and the kids left.

"Do you really know how..." Kitty began.

"Yes! I'm a big dog." Dudley said cutting her off.


	6. Back Home

The kids got back to their time. They were still in Keswick's lab. But they heard their names being called. THey walked out of the lab, and saw their parents with worried looks on thier face.

"Kitty! I found them." Dudley said pointing at them.

"Kids! Where were you!?" Kitty said hugging them.

"T-the past." WIlly said.

"I told you never to go there again."

"It was fun thought." Lisa said.

"Yea it was fun!" Misty said.

"I'll give this watch back to Keswick." Dudley said taking the watch.

They went home. Dudley and Kitty took a shower, and talked for a while.

Then dinner time came. They ate dinner, and went to bed.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"I wonder what they saw in the past."

"Maybe us. WHen we first met."

"Maybe. I dont know. You did follow them right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good."

They laughed a little, and went to sleep.

When morning came, Kyle and Jack were dropped off at Peg's house. Soon, Dudley and Kitty went to work, and talked to Keswick.

"Hey, Keswick."

"Hi,agent puppy."

"Did you see the kids leave yesterday?"

"Y-y-y-yes, I did."

"Good. That will teach them a lesson."

"I know right."

Soon, work was over, the day was done. The kids didnt even know that their dad was with them the whole time.


End file.
